Isolde
by JellyPuddle613
Summary: who is she? is she really that dangerous? Isolde has a hold on Loki, the same hold that Loki has on her, but she has a dark past... based on the Thor films and may have some mature content later on in chapters
1. Chapter 1 - who is she?

**Chapter 1**

 _~ Who is she? ~_

"Where is Thor?" Odin's voice boomed through the grand hall.

"I know not where he is father. Perhaps he is late from training, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Loki tried to defend his brother; however Odin did not look convinced.

"He should know better than to test my patience. He is fully aware of the importance of this meeting today. It has been centuries since the Frost Giant have called a meeting with us. Whatever is the matter, it must be of great importance for them to summon us for help." Odin's voice was full of concern. He was about to call the guards when the doors swung open and Thor strolled in.

"Sorry I'm late father, I…"

"Enough. I do not care for your excuses. Now take your place, Laufey will be arriving at any moment" A few minutes passed before a guard came in to announce the arrival of Asgards guests. Laufey and his guard of 4 other frost giants strode into the hall, observing the greatness of their surroundings as they did. Gold pillars held up the impossibly high ceiling, which was painted with fine art. The stone walls themselves were thousands of years old and yet were still immaculate. The patterned tiles on the floor were perfectly placed. Yes, this was a room fit for an Asgardian king; but not a place for the king of Jotunheim. Laufey was feeling rather out of place. Finally, Laufey stopped in the middle of the room and his gaze fell on Odin.

"Odin." The frost giant king greeted the Allfather.

"Laufey. What brings you to my realm?" Odin questioned.

"We are in need of your help. To cut a long story short, we have lost a very dangerous prisoner, and we would be grateful if you could help us find her."

"Her?" Thor questioned with a smirk but immediately regretted his comment as his father snapped a look at him.

"And why should we help you, Laufey? You have shown our Realm nothing but war and threat. How do we know this isn't a wicked scheme and that you wish to betray us?" Odin did not trust the frost giants one bit. Their realms had been at war for centuries and he could not believe that a single prisoner would be the reason to call a truce.

"We… are desperate." Laufey admitted. "She is a truly powerful being. She possesses both Magic and strength. She is the most powerful sorcerer I have ever come across; casting spells you would have never known existed. And she has unlimited control over ice and snow. Not only can she control the ice around her, but she can also summon it from the air, like freezing the moisture that the atmosphere beholds. As for her fighting skills, well, with her magic she doesn't need them, but she took down the first 50 of my finest army without even considering using magic. She is quick, small and graceful with how she moves, and yet also has this hidden strength. She took down the next 100 men quicker than the first 50 when she finally decided to use her magic against us. Our forces cannot contain her…"

"And you think our forces can? Tell me, who is this girl? What realm is she from?"

"She is of Jotunheim. But I am afraid she is no mere frost giant. I must admit to you Odin, I was planning a war with Asgard, building an army which would conquer yours in battle." Thor growled at Laufey's words but he ignored it. "That's when I came across a lost child. I was curious; she had the most vibrant ginger hair, which was unusual for one of us, and probably the reason she was abandoned. But I needed something to experiment on, so my finest sorcerers began to work on formulas for creating super soldiers, using chemicals and concoctions that were from different realms and universes. With every serum we injected her with she grew stronger, wiser. When we tested such things on other frost giants, they would simply just die, but she would always survive. My Sorcerers presumed it was something in her DNA which meant she could survive the… treatments - Probably the same gene that gave her such unique hair and physique. We had control of her when she was younger, she would sit by my side, obey every order. 'The Winter Queen' they would call her. However, she was as curious about the universe as she was to us. She began reading, and the more she found out about the worlds around us, the more she started to question our motives for creating her. She started to rebel. And now she has escaped. We believe she may be hiding here in Asgard."

"Why would she have come to Asgard?" It was Loki who questioned Laufey this time. And it was a question that was clearing burning through everyone's mind at that moment.

"She was always fascinated by the 'beauty' of this realm. As a child she would read stories, as she grew older we believe she found secret passages into this realm and would sneak off whenever she wanted to hide from us."

"So you think she may have used these passages to escape?"

"Unfortunately we are unaware of where the passages are, or how to get to them. Isolde would always see things; know things that others did not."

"Isolde?" Thor questioned the girls name.

"It means 'ice ruler'. I named her myself." Laufey sounded proud of the monster he had created. "I was not going to name her at first, but even when she was only 6months old she could move the snow around her. I thought Isolde was a name fitting a child with such extraordinary control over the cold." Laufey explained. He spoke of her as if he admired her. As if she was some magnificent being who roamed the earth. And yet he wanted to capture her, like a wild animal; a dangerous monster; a killer who had to be stopped.

Odin looked into the distance for a few moments and then finally said "If she is within Asgard, and she is a threat, then we shall do everything in our power to attain her. However we shall not help you outside this realm."

"Thank you, Allfather. As a gesture for your kindness we shall remain at peace with your realm until one of you disturbs that peace." Odin did not believe these words were genuine, but nodded and agreed to them anyway. Laufey and his guards left, Odin still had a million questions about this 'Isolde' girl but they could wait.

"So how do we go about finding this girl?" Thor asked Odin. He seemed impatient - As if he saw capturing this girl as a challenge and he was ready to set out on his quest.

"We wait." Odin said calmly. Thor looked confused. "If she is a threat to our world, we wait until she acts. Then we shall know where she is. There is no point wasting resources looking for her when we cannot be sure she is even in the realm." He explained. Thor nodded in understanding. "You are dismissed" A with that the 2 brothers walked out of the room, whispering to each other about what 'the girl' could possibly be like.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hunt

**Chapter 2**

 _~ The Hunt ~_

"Loki, will you be joining us on our hunting trip today?" Thor asked, already knowing the answer but he was determined to get his brother out of the palace. Loki rolled his eyes and put down his book. He did not wish to go hunting but also knew that his brother would not give in so easily.

"Come on Loki! You never join us anymore. Why not come just to enjoy the fresh air and pleasant views eyy?" Fandral commented. "The fresh air will do you well, instead of breathing in all the dusty air from those old books"

"I happen to like my 'dusty old books'. Now I would appreciate it if you left me alone to read." Loki argued and began to pick up another book. Thor snatched it off him immediately and threw it aside. "Hey! You should be careful with those. Some of these books are over a thousand years old and you'll damage them if you treat them like that!" Loki's voice was stern and serious but Thor did not seem to care.

"Brother-"

"I'm not your brother." the words were not said harshly or angrily but casually. Almost as if he was just reminding Thor that his tea was going cold.

"Loki. Please come with us. I'd like to spend more time in your company. We used to be so close, and now I'm lucky if I get to see you at meal times." Thor was sincere with his words and they almost had a begging tone. Loki rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine. Just this once. I'll go grab my things. You get the horses ready."

"Thank you brother" Loki gave Thor a scolded look at the word brother and Thor put his hand up apologetically.

Thor and Loki had split off from Sif and the warriors three. Hunting wasn't really Loki's thing so Thor thought Loki would appreciate the trip more if they just went on a brotherly stroll through the forest together and left the violent killing to the others. They had both noticed that the forest was colder than usual and that there were patches of frost on the trees, but neither of them thought anything of it. The forest was beautiful. It was autumn, so the floor was covered in leaves that colours ranged from sunshine yellow, to deep blood red, to hazelnut brown. The sun peaked through the twisted branches of the trees and left enough light for the brothers to see the path ahead.

"It is a beautiful day. I am glad I came with you." Loki admitted. He was too busy admiring the surroundings of the forest to notice that Thor was smiling at that comment. Loki didn't usually say such nice things in the presence of Thor. "It's weird though, I know its autumn but there isn't usually frost on the trees this early." He stroked a patch of frost on a nearby tree.

"The weather has been getting cold quite quickly. Perhaps this is that thing that Midgardians are so worried about? Global warming." Thor sounded proud of his explanation but was quickly shot down by Loki.

"That's when the world gets warmer, not colder you ignorant fool." Yep, that sounded more like Loki.

They continued walking for another 10 minutes when Thor suddenly stopped. Loki was too busy daydreaming to notice that something was wrong.

"Loki!" Thor called out in a half whisper. Loki immediately snapped his attention to where Thor was looking. The Brothers proceeded with caution, studying the view that was before them. There was snow on the ground. Not just a patch of snow, but everywhere in front of their view was covered. For all they knew it could of gone on for miles. They looked at each other and know they were thinking the same thing. _Isolde._

"Thor maybe we should turn back. Go tell father." There was a lack of conviction in Loki's voice. Thor smiled at him and he smiled back. It reminded Thor of when they were children, when they would find a hidden place they could explore and go on adventures with each other. Both stepped forward onto the snow. Hearing it crunch under their feet. They strode in further and were amazed by the sight before them. It was beautiful. Perfect white snow covered the ground in a layer that was about an inch thick. Snow rested on the branches of trees, undisturbed. The Brothers almost forgot about the danger they could be in. Almost. They heard a branch snap in the distance and they both stopped to concentrate on anymore sounds, looking at each other as if they were mentally making a plan of attack.

"Well hey guys" Both brothers span round instantly to find a young woman was standing behind them. Had she been following them the whole time? Thor had Mjolnir ready and Loki was ready to cast any spell needed. The Girl just smiled at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Thor's voice boomed with confidence.

"It doesn't really matter who I am." The girls' voice was soft. She has a pale complexion, much like Loki's. This surprised them as they expected her to be blue, like the other frost giants. Laufey was right about her hair, it was the most vibrant shade of ginger in all of the 9 realms. Yes it was quite normal to have ginger hair in Asgard, but not as bright as this. The bright colour of her hair was distracted but the bright sapphire blue of her ocean deep eyes. They were mesmerising. She was small, very skinny, yet curvy and was also a lot shorter than the bothers; she was about 5 foot, maybe less, whereas the Brothers were well over 6 foot. She was not small in every aspect though, it did not escape the brothers' notice that she had very sizable breasts, as she was wearing just a simple black strappy top, leggings, and a blue and white patterned cloak; she also had big hips to balance it out. It amazed them that her waist was so tiny in comparison. She noticed them staring and gave them both a cheeky smile. "So what brings you two here?" she asked casually as she leant against a tree.

"Isolde, isn't it?" Loki already knew the answer but wanted conformation to start a conversation. He smiled charmingly at her as he said her name, as if he could woo her into answers.

"I guess Laufey has already told you about me then?" she laughed to herself.

"They call you 'the winter queen'. I can see why, this place is beautiful" Loki continued to try and charm his way to answers. Isolde was impressed by Loki, more than Thor. She sensed great power and magic from Loki which she liked. She had read about the brothers a lot whilst she was trapped in Jotunheim. Most were stories about Thor's strength and bravery; however she much preferred the stories of Loki and his magic. She felt as if she could relate to Loki. Both abandoned, frost giant children.

"Thanks" she replied to Loki's complement. "Asgard is so beautiful, the sun shines so bright, I love the way it reflects off the snow, makes it almost sparkle. Do you like snow?" she looked straight at Thor.

"We have no time for your games. What is your business here?" Thor commanded an answer.

"Oh but I like games." she smirked at both the brothers. She seductively bit her lip before saying "Catch me if you can!" and suddenly she was gone; both brothers staring at an empty space. "I'm over here silly" the brothers turned to find her standing behind them once again, still smiling. Thor moved towards her but as if she was the flame of a candle being blown out she was gone again. "You'll have to be quicker than that" she winked at Thor and he instinctively threw Mjolnir at her. But the action was pointless as she was gone again. Thor was angry. "Well that wasn't very nice" she frowned at Thor who again started running towards her. She teleported from place to place, with Thor angrily chasing after her. Loki remained still. Trying to use his magic to pin point where the energy was coming from, to work out if it was illusions or is she was literally teleporting herself. Turns out she was using both.

Thor was now out of Loki's sight but could still be heard chasing after an illusion. Isolde appeared in front of Loki, and he wasn't sure if she was an illusion or the real Isolde. She was only a few inches away from Loki, and he didn't know how to react. "You can't tell the difference can you?" she was obviously talking about the illusions. Loki jerked his hand out and grabbed her arm and was surprised to find she was the real one. Her skin was soft, but cold. She smiled at him but suddenly Loki found his arm behind his back in a painful position as she moved as quick as lightening to stop him from fighting back. "I'll see you around Loki" she whispered in his ear before suddenly disappearing again.

Loki stood up straight and looked around. Thor was walking towards him, looking defeated. "We should find the others and return home. We must inform father of this place." Thor was still angry and Loki could tell. He kept quiet so he would not perturb his brother furthermore. Both Thor and Loki were silent on their way home; Volstagg and Hogun were boasting about who had killed the most animals and Fandral and Sif were talking between themselves. Both brothers were thinking about the girl. However, whereas Thor was thinking about how dangerous this girl could be, Loki was thinking about how dangerous she wasn't.

"Father we found her. She's hiding in the forest. Laufey was right, she is powerful and I believe she is also dangerous." Thor announced to his father. Frigga walked towards him and cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Are you two alright? Did she hurt you?" Frigga was concerned of her boys wellbeing.

"We are fine Mother" Loki reassured her. "I for one do not think this girl is a danger to us-"

"She attacked us" Thor interrupted.

"I think technically we attacked her. She didn't touch us. Laufey was right, she is very powerful. Even I could not tell the difference between her illusions and the real thing. But she did not attack us."

"Then what happened?" Odin demanded the story.

"We found snow in the forest. We went to investigate, she started talking to us, and she was using tricks and illusions to teleport herself so we could not catch her. That is really all the happened. I'm pretty sure she could have killed us if she wanted to or at least injure us to send a message but she didn't." Loki explained.

"What are you suggesting Loki?" Frigga asked softly.

"I don't think she means to hurt us. I think she is just happy to be away from Jotunheim; away from Laufey. I suggest we leave her be unless she does hurt someone."

"Very well." Odin exclaimed "Anyone who now enters the forest enters at their own risk. We shall leave the girl unless she causes trouble, but we shall not go look for her. Loki you are dismissed, Thor tell me everything you observed of this child."

"Well she was no child for a start…"

Loki walked out and went straight back to his room. He couldn't get this girl off his mind. He wanted to see her again; to know more about her. Laufey was right; she was a curious thing…


	3. Chapter 3 - Breaking the Ice

**Chapter 3**

 _~ Breaking the ice ~_

Loki knew he shouldn't be doing this. But instinct told him he had too. He needed to. He was thinking about it all night. He knew he had to go through with his plan. He gathered his things and stopped at the kitchens on the way out to grab some food. No one would notice he's gone, he barely sees anyone these days anyway. He spends all his time either in his room or in the library, which is so big it's hard to find him anyway.

Half way into the forest he started to get nervous. _What if she's not even there anymore? She's probably long gone by now. I'm being silly, she could kill me .I shouldn't be doing this._ Loki was so busy thinking to himself that he almost didn't notice that he was now walking on that snowy ground again. He found a nice spot next to a big tree, and sat down and leant against it. He pulled an old book out of his bag, one about magic and illusion spells. He relaxed and began reading. Loki had no concept of time whilst he was reading. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there.

"What are you reading?" Loki heard that sweet, soft voice coming from round the side of the tree he was sitting at. It took all his self-control not to turn around and gaze at her.

"A book on magic and illusions" he calmly said whilst turning to the next page. Isolde quietly sat down next to him and Loki turned his head and smiled at her. "You know, your illusions yesterday intrigued me. I could not tell the difference between your illusions and you. Usually I can tell, illusion usually have shimmers or glimmers that are noticeable if you look carefully. But yours seem to have no weakness."

"I can teach you if you like? It's about channelling then right amount of magic energy through your illusions. It takes practice but I can show you?" the prospect of helping Loki seemed to excite her. Loki smiled. _Oh that smile._ Isolde found that she could not stop staring at Loki. She loved how pale and soft his skin looked; the way his cheekbones were so prominent; the way those emerald green eyes always looked so deep in thought; the way strands of his jet black hair were falling in front of his face. She wanted to reach out, tuck his hair back behind his ear, but she knew she couldn't. _Damn, why am I even thinking of him in this way? I don't even know him._

Loki closed his book and put it down beside them. "I'd like that. But first tell me what you're doing here." Loki was still trying to charm information out of her.

"Why do you not think me dangerous? Thor thinks I am, Laufey knows I am… why do you think differently?"

"Stop avoiding my questions. You did the same thing yesterday, answered my questions with ones of your own. Just give me a straight, honest answer, please?"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." This girl was so cryptic. But Loki could understand her scepticism.

"Fine. You're not dangerous because you could have killed us yesterday and you didn't. Hell you could have probably taken down the whole of Asgard from what I've heard but you haven't. You're not even causing any trouble. You're just hiding away in this forest and you seem quite happy with that. I could be wrong but-"

"I'm not hiding. I'm here because I like it here. It's peaceful, quaint. Everything is so magnificent and beautiful; unlike Jotunheim, everything is dark and broken. I find beauty in the ice; I would use it to build such wonderful sculptures, but Laufey would always break them, saying such things are not meant for our realm anymore." She looked deep in thought, staring out at the distance. She saw Loki staring at her from the corner of her eye and immediately snapped out of it. "So anyway why are you here? Why did you come back?"

Loki decided it was probably best to be somewhat honest. "I told you, your magic intrigues me, how could I not come back and ask you about it. As a sorcerer myself I feel as if I need to prise your secrets from you." Loki was playing it cool but he knew it was more than just her magic that draw him to her. She smiled and giggled a bit.

"I will teach you anything you wish to know Loki. I have always favoured brains over brawn. Magic is such a unique power. Everyone's magic energy is different, some good, some bad, some strong, some weak, but in the end we all aim for the same results from our spells. It really is quite fascinating." Loki was in awe of the way she spoke. Her voice so soft yet had such passion and conviction in everything she was saying. Loki began to realise that he was finding everything about her beautiful. He thought he'd distract himself and rummaged through his bag to find the bread roll he had taken from the kitchens earlier. As he started to unwrap it from the cling film, he noticed Isolde was looking at it with hungry eyes. It suddenly clicked to him that she probably hadn't eaten properly in weeks. _What had she been living off in this forest?_

"Here, you have it." Loki held out the roll too her and she took it hesitantly.

"Thank you." She smiled with grateful eyes and began eating. Loki watched her closely. _Damn. Even the way she eats is perfect._ When she had finished she turned and smiled at Loki. "Thank you" she said again.

"No problem" he replied. He bit his lip, unsure whether he should ask the question that was playing on his mind. "So, what was it like growing up in Jotunheim, with Laufey? Was he kind to you?" He dared ask, unsure of the response he would get. Isolde turned her head away from Loki. _Shit._ Loki was about to change the subject but then Isolde took a deep breath and sighed.

"In his own way he was kind to me. He fed me, clothed me, I had a home. He would let me sit by his side and called me his winter queen. He saved me, I was an abandoned child. I could have died if it wasn't for Laufey." Isolde was grasping on to the positives of her upbringing. "I know he is you biological father Loki. I guess that is why you are so curious as to whether he was good to me?"

"He said he experimented on you…"

"And that is why my magic is so powerful. He gave me a gift really." She smiled as she turned to look at Loki, but Loki could see the pain behind those soulful eyes. From those eyes alone he could tell that she wasn't telling him everything, nor was she going to, yet. He thought it was best not to question her on the matter anymore. He really didn't want to upset her.

She didn't want Loki knowing her past. It was dark. Painful. He didn't need to know that side of her. She understood why he was curious though, if Laufey had come up with the idea of experimenting of orphans sooner, then Loki would probably be in her position.

"You should probably get back, it's getting late and if they notice you gone then they may send out a search party… I assume you told no one you were coming here?"

"They probably won't care where I am. But your right I guess, I probably should get back soon… are you ok out here on your own?" Loki's expression was concerned but Isolde gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine silly. I'm used to spending time on my own, plus it is a lot nicer here than it is in Jotunheim." Her voice seemed genuine so Loki decided it would be ok to leave. Not that he wanted to leave. He felt as if he could stay in her company for eternity. Something about her presence was so delightful. Calming. Safe. "Goodbye Loki. I hope to see you soon." Her voice had a sad tone to it. But he loved the way she said his name.

"Goodbye Isolde. I promise I'll come see you again soon." And with that she disappeared and Loki started to walk the long route home, constantly thinking of that girl, not just for the rest of his journey, but for the rest of the night.


End file.
